Flowers for you, M'Lady
by Ashleigh Crawley
Summary: Evelyn and Charles decide to send Lady Grantham flowers for Christmas as a thank you for allowing them to stay at Downton while they were doing their work for the government. When they arrive, Jimmy goes into the library to try and find Her Ladyship, and sees something quite shocking. Part of my 'Shocking the Servants' series.


_**Author's Note: **__This is sort of going to be part of my 'Shocking the Servants' Series. Horray for Cobert __Terrific Fun__ on their favourite settee __in the library__, shocking servants for Christmas. __Happy F-ing__ Christmas Jimmy. __(Even if it's a bit late) __I dedicate this fic to the entirety of the Cobert ship. Happy Holidays, my lovelies, let's hope that throughout the winter, more and more Cobert smut is posted to keep us __(and Robert and Cora)__warm ;)_

Evelyn and Charles walked around London, thinking about Christmas. Both had decided to get Lady Grantham something as a thank you for the hospitality of her family and herself when they were doing their government work, that they couldn't discuss in public. They finally decided on flowers. They walked into a flower shop that had a branch in York and placed their order before leaving the shop. It wasn't long before they separated to do their Christmas shopping. The flowers for Lady Grantham would arrive on Christmas Eve, so they would be both a thank you and Christmas present.

**Christmas Eve; Downton Abbey**

Jimmy answered the front door to a man who worked at the flower shop in York. "Yes?" Jimmy asked. "What can I do for you?"

"These are a gift for Lady Grantham," he replied, holding out the flowers. "Please make sure she gets them."

"I know what to do with them," Jimmy snapped, taking the flowers. "Thank you." He shut the door. Jimmy looked at the flowers while walking to the library. Could they be from His Lordship? Maybe, but most likely not. If he purchased her a gift, he would usually give it to her himself. He knew they wouldn't be from an admirer or lover, Her Ladyship had no time for either in her life, she was too devoted to her husband. And if she had an admirer, the man wouldn't last a minute if Lord Grantham ever found out.

He opened the library door and walked right out after walking in. He did not want to see what was going on in there. It was the _last _thing he wanted to see. Her Ladyship was with His Lordship, but _nothing new there, _Jimmy thought. And the couple were naked on the settee. Jimmy shook his head like a mad man, trying to erase the image of what he had just seen. Unable to get the thought from his head, he pressed his ear to the door, trying to wait until they finished without walking in. They certainly didn't try to be quiet with one another. Completely in love and unashamed of it, that's how Jimmy saw the Lord and Lady of the House. He was glad that his employers were happy in their marriage and that himself and the other servants weren't obliged to hide secrets of lovers that one had from the other. Not to mention, most couples of their age and social status didn't usually engage in sexual activities as often or in as many places as they did. Most servants wouldn't understand what it was like working for such a kind family who had so much love in their home, but Jimmy did. So did all of the Crawley's servants. He finally stopped blocking out what was going on in the library. He began listening:

"Ro-R-Robert."

"Oh, my dearest Cora."

A loud moan came from the room and Jimmy's eyes widened.

"You like that?"

"Uh-huh," came before a loud gasp, followed by a light giggle.

"Should we try and be quieter?"

"N-n-no. I-It's our house. We can do what we want."

"Where we want?"

"Uh-huh."

Jimmy shook his head again. He could only imagine too well exactly what the couple was doing when they spent time together. Yet, they only had three children. He could only imagine that they could have conceived many more times, but the odds simply weren't in their favour. The noises stopped for a moment and Jimmy waited before walking back into the library. Once again he walked out, they were still going at it. _Honestly, do I work for an Earl and a Countess, or a couple of rabbits? _Jimmy asked himself. The reason for the noises stopping, he now realized, was that their lips were attached to each others, while His Lordship's hands roamed his wife's back. Again, going back to age on the matter of the couple, Jimmy thought that Her Ladyship was quite beautiful for her age, which probably amounted to all the love that she and her husband had for one another. Without a doubt in Jimmy's mind, the couple could not sleep or function properly without making love to one another. They completed each other. He smiled and knocked on the door of the library.

"Shit," came His Lordship's voice from the interior of the library.

"Tell them to go away Robert, we're not dressed."

"Er, who is it?"

"Robert!"

"It's James, your Lordship. I have something for Her Ladyship," Jimmy relied, fear coming into his eyes. _What if they fired him for hearing them during their private activities? _

"Could you give us a moment James?" His Lordship asked.

"Of course, M'Lord," he replied. He heard sounds of moment going on in the library and when Her Ladyship's head appeared at the door of the library, she smiled lightly, a heavy blush staining her cheeks and her hair dangerously mussed.

"Hello James, what is this delivery?" James nervously held out the flowers.

"Thank you. You may go."

"Thank you, M'Lady," he replied as he turned around and left. Cora walked back into the library and smirked at Robert.

"Are these from you darling?" she asked, her smirk turning into a smile as she padded across the floor to her husband's waiting arms. She dropped the blanket to the ground, allowing him to see her in all her naked glory. She put the flowers on a table.

"I would love to say yes, but I'm afraid not, my love," he replied. "But, if they're from an admirer, I'll track down the man who is after my wife and I will kill him, because you are mine." He walked the last few steps to his wife, and pulled her into his arms. Cora squealed in delight right before her husband pressed his lips against her's, making her knees go weak. Even after 33 years of marriage, she still wanted him so much, more than he could ever know. Robert smirked, knowing _exactly _what Cora wanted. She wanted him; he always knew when she wanted him. It was a gift that he was able to always give his Cora what she wanted. She was his, had always been his and would always be his. If any other man tried to take her from him, he would destroy them. He would never allow himself to be stupid enough as to lose her. He had almost lost her a few times and he learned from those mistakes. If he lost her, he knew he would be nothing. He couldn't be anything without Cora.

Cora thought much the same of him though. If any woman tried to pull him from her arms, she would murder them. He was her everything, had always been her everything. Always would be her everything. She had nothing outside of Robert, not really. After being with him for more than half her life, she could barely remember life in America, life before Robert. She didn't mind that the flowers weren't from him, he had given her things much better than flowers. He had given her his love. But she did wonder who had sent her the flowers. She hoped for their sake that they weren't an admirer. She broke the kiss. "I want to find out who sent them and why," she said, gasping for breath.

"Of course, Cora," Robert said, catching his breath as well. He smiled at her. She was so beautiful. He kept his arms around her as they moved to retrieve the card from the flowers. Cora plucked the card, read it and smiled.

"You don't need to kill anyone, they're from Charles Blake and Evelyn Napier, thanking me for allowing them to stay while they were doing their government work. That's so kind," she said, showing him the card. Robert examined it.

"Well, they're lucky it's from both of them, if they were from only one of them, I'd worry that they were trying to woo you. Either because they fancy you or they're trying to get into your good books so they can get together with Mary," Robert replied. "I mean, they are much younger than I am, they may be better at giving you what you want."

"Never, Robert. You're the only man who can give me what I want, because what I want is you," she replied, kissing his lips gently. "Now, let's go back to our afternoon alone in the library." She winked and went to lay down on the blanket in front of the fire. Robert smiled and went back to the blankets to join his wife. His lovely beautiful wife. He climbed on top of her and kissed her with more passion than one should in such a high traffic area of one's home. When he broke the kiss, he had only one thing to say.

"Not the settee this time?"

"No, we'll alternate between the floor and the settee," she replied. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"It sounds like the most terrific fun, my love," Robert said throatily, capturing her lips once again.

Some time later, Cora lay in Robert's arms in front of the fire. She looked up at him and smiled brightly. The fire was roaring loudly, but that was certainly not why she was sweating. "Carry me to the settee and we can keep going," she whispered, reaching up and touching Robert's face.

"Alright, darling, just give me a moment," Robert replied. After most of their afternoon spent in wedded bliss, he had literally lost track of the time. He leaned down and kissed Cora with all the love he had for her, which was so very much. When he finally did pick her up to carry her to the settee, he wasn't counting on her wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him senseless, but the biggest shock to him was that the library door opened, and Mary, Tom and Edith entering. Mary screamed at the sight, Edith ran from the room and Tom covered his eyes.

"Put some clothes on, please," Mary nearly shouted.

"Yes, please," Tom added. "My eyes are actually burning. Seeing my in-laws like that is the last thing I have ever wanted to see."

"Well get the hell out of the library and we'll put our clothes back on. Honestly, why did you just walk in here?" Robert snapped back, holding Cora close to him. He didn't want Tom to see his wife naked. Mary and Tom scampered out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"Robert, that was quite rude of you. They live here too, you know. You can't simply say that they can't enter a common area like the library," Cora said.

"But they interrupted our perfect afternoon. I just want to spend time with you and never let you go, but everything wants to keep us from expressing our love for one another. Cora, I just want to spend time with you and I don't want anything or anyone to keep us apart, and it seems like I can't even get what I want," he said.

"Well, how about we miss tea today and go spend time together up in our bedroom?" Cora suggested. "Then you don't have to let go of me. We can even have dinner in our room since Mama isn't coming over." She smiled at Robert, hoping he would smile in reply.

"Of course, darling," he replied. "You come up with the best ideas, and I'll apologize to Mary and Tom for my behaviour."

"Yes you will," Cora replied sternly, tapping her husband on his nose. "Otherwise, we will not be continuing this upstairs on our lovely bed." Robert put Cora onto the floor and the two of them began putting on the clothing that was necessary to get them upstairs before walking out.

"Mary, Tom, I'm sorry for what happened and how I reacted. Please convey my apologies to Edith, who seems to have disappeared. Also, could you let Carson know that the two of us will be dining alone in your mother's bedroom," Robert said. "Thank you."

"Also," Cora added. "You should avoid the settee, just in case. Perhaps the floor in front of the fire as well." She blushed slightly and Mary and Tom both knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Er, thanks," Tom said. "We'll steer clear of it." Cora smiled and Robert took her hand, pulling her upstairs. The couple passed Rose on the stairs, who looked at them suspiciously.

"I couldn't have missed tea," Rose said. "So, why were Cousin Cora and Cousin Robert going upstairs?"

"Er, well," Mary started. "They were enjoying an afternoon in wedded bliss and they wanted to continue, so they've gone upstairs to enjoy each others company."

"Don't sit on the settee," Tom said.

"Why ever not?" Rose asked.

"They were coupling on it," he answered. Rose's reaction was one of utter shock. "Well, Lady Rose, were you expecting Lord and Lady Grantham to be doing anything innocent? You remember what happened when he came home from America, don't you?"

"I don't think I could forget that awkwardness. I mean, we didn't see anything, but we heard quite a bit to be honest," Rose said. The three of them (plus Jimmy downstairs) resolved to not think about what they had seen that day, or other things they had heard in the house. It was something they wished would just leave their minds. But they knew, Lord and Lady Grantham: the rabbits (as some of downstairs referred to them) would never stop loving one another.


End file.
